Mission 10: End Game
Overview Mission 10, End Game, is the mission released in conjunction with Into the Gauntlet. It was released on September 28, 2010. In this mission, having Cards and Clues will earn you points. To continue through the mission after doing the quiz you will need all the clues to proceed. At the end of the mission, you have to complete challenges from every branch, then you get Madrigal Status. Challenges/Story There are five different challenges in this Mission. They are as follows: 1.) You start off standing in front of a stronghold. You need to create an image of a Madrigal 'M' by rotataing stones in order to enter. 2.) You will need to take a quiz. There are 10 questions, ach question from a different book. E.G. Book1-Q1, Book2-Q2, etc. If you pass, and have all 39 Clues, you will be allowed to enter. If not, then it will say, 'Access Denied.' You will also be forced to exit if you get three wrong. When entered, Dan will appear in a short movie, asking you if you are ready. 3.) There are four plane tickets, one to a Madrigal stronghold, where a challenge from each branch awaits, you can pick and choose, like Mission 0. * Lucian- UN Headquarters. Natalie Kabra will inform you. * Ekaterina- Grace's Mansion. Alistair Oh will inform you. * Tomas- Madagscar. Hamilton Holt will inform you. * Janus- Easter Island. Jonah Wizard will inform you. LUCIAN: You will need to shoot down an enemy plane, like in Mission 0. This challenge is like Dogfight. EKATERINA: You will need to click the right card at the right time. This game is also known as Sequency in Arena 39. TOMAS: You will need to steer a plane through the hoops as fast as you can. You will need 10,000 points. JANUS: You will need to charm the snake, like in the last stage of Mission 2, or Snake Charmer, but you can select a difficulty level. You will need to get 9,000 points. After completing all of the challenges, you continue to the last tab and are again met with Dan in a video. He congratulates you on becoming a Madrigal, and warns you of the danger ahead. He is talking about the Vespers. Then, the "Map" portion of your account of the 39 Clues Website changes, and what used to be your old Cahill branch colors is now black and silver, with an M. You are now a Madrigal, and have completed Mission 10. Clue There is no Clue in the end game. The quest, if completed, awards you Madrigal status similar to Amy and Dan's at the end of book 10. Award You will receive the Madrigal Status and 1 card replicator. Trivia When you get all 39 Clues, a 40th Clue appears with the Madrigal Mascot and the video of this Clue has a portion of the other 39 Clues and a different scene of Clue 31: Serum Formula ending with the Madrigal ''M ''Mascot. Category:Janus Category:Madrigal Category:Ekaterina Category:Cahill Family Category:Madrigal Base Category:Tomas Category:Lucian Category:Missions Category:Online Category:Mission 10 Category:The 39 Clues Category:The 39 clues website Category:Arena 39 Category:Cards Category:Cahills vs Vespers Category:Natalie Kabra Category:Vespers Category:Card Combos Category:Hamilton Holt Category:Jonah Wizard Category:Alistair Oh Category:Amy Cahill Category:Dan Cahill